Invictus
"Invictus" es un poema breve escrito por el poeta inglés William Ernest Henley (1849–1903). Escrito en 1875, fue publicado por primera vez en 1888 en el "Libro de Poemas" del mismo, donde se hallaba el cuarto de una serie titulada Vida y Muerte (Ecos). No tenía título originalmente: las primeras ediciones contenían solo la dedicatoria A R. T. H. B.—en referencia a Robert Thomas Hamilton Bruce (1846–1899), un exitoso mercante de harina y panadero que era mecenas de la literatura.For example in El título de "Invictus" (invicto, inconquistable en latín) fue añadido por Arthur Quiller-Couch cuando lo incluyó en el Oxford Book of English Verse (1900). Trasfondo A la edad de 12 años, Henley fue víctima de la tuberculosis. Años después, la enfermedad había alcanzado su pie y los médicos anunciaron que la amputación por debajo de la rodilla sería la única forma de preservar su vida. En 1867 había logrado pasar con éxito el examen de entrada a la Universidad de Oxford. En 1875 escribía el poema desde una cama de hospital. A pesar de sus problemas de salud, vivió su vida de una forma activa hasta su muerte a los 53 años. Su amigo Robert Louis Stevenson baso su personaje del Capitán 'Long John Silver', en español John Silver El Largo, de La isla del tesoro en él. Texto original en inglés Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the Horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds and shall find me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul. '' Texto en español Fuera de la noche que me cubre, Negra como el abismo de polo a polo, Agradezco a cualquier dios que pudiera existir Por mi alma inconquistable. En las feroces garras de las circunstancias Ni me he lamentado ni he dado gritos. Bajo los golpes del azar Mi cabeza sangra, pero no se inclina. Más allá de este lugar de ira y lágrimas Es inminente el Horror de la sombra, Y sin embargo la amenaza de los años Me encuentra y me encontrará sin miedo. No importa cuán estrecha sea la puerta, Cuán cargada de castigos la sentencia. Soy el amo de mi destino: Soy el capitán de mi alma. Versión de Juan Carlos Villavicencio, publicada en Descontexto En la noche que me envuelve, negra como un pozo insondable, doy gracias al dios que fuere por mi alma inconquistable. En las garras de las circunstancias no he gemido ni llorado. Ante las puñaladas del azar si bien he sangrado, jamás me he postrado Más alla de este lugar de ira y llantos acecha la oscuridad con su horror, no obstante la amenaza de los años me halla y me hallará sin temor. Ya no importa cuan recto halla seguido el camino, ni cuantos castigos llegue a la espalda, soy el amo de mi destino, soy el capitan de mi alma. Versión de la película ''Invictus En la cultura popular * Invictus, es una película de 2009 dirigida por Clint Eastwood y protagonizada por Morgan Freeman y Matt Damon sobre Nelson Mandela y su uso de la Copa de Mundo de Rugby de 1995 como una oportunidad para unir al país. El título viene de que Mandela tuvo el poema escrito en una hoja de papel durante su prisión, ayudándole a sobrellevar su encarcelamiento. En la película, Mandela le escribe el poema al capitán de la selección surafricana, Francois Pienaar antes del comienzo del campeonato, si bien en la realidad Mandela le dio un extracto de un discurso de Theodore Roosevelt, "The Man in the Arena". * "Invictus" es también un disco de la banda de metal Virgin Steele, en cuyas letras la influencia del poema está presente. * En Kings Row, película de 1942, este poema es recitado en el climax de la cinta. * Timothy McVeigh, condenado a muerte por el atentado de Oklahoma, recito el poema como sus últimas palabras antes de cumplir su sentencia. Véase también * "If-", el otro gran ejemplo del estoicismo victoriano, de Rudyard Kipling Video en You tube en español Video en You Tube.com Notas Categoría:Poesía en inglés af:Invictus en:Invictus fa:شکست ناپذیر (شعر) fr:Invictus (poème) it:Invictus (poesia) mk:Invictus ru:Invictus tr:Invictus